


Tattoo

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, FFXV x KH, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Prompto decides to reveal his tattoo and reveal his true origins





	Tattoo

_I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant._

_It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are._

**Mewtwo, Pokemo the First Movie.**

 

 

 

 

 

Noctis looked at the door locked in front of him and commented disappointed: - Do not open!  We have to find another way to enter.-.

Prompto exclaimed loudly to make himself heard by everyone: - A way to unlock the door exists.-.  He approached the electronic detector and after a moment's hesitation, he lifted his wrist with the barcode and positioned it close to the detector.

The red light turned green and the door immediately opened and Prompto began to speak in a quiet, serious voice: "The MTs have these codeprints, just like me."  He noticed that Riku had approached him curiously and his heart began to feel a strong fear.  Fear of losing his son once the whole truth has been revealed.

Noctis exclaimed, surprised: "Are they there?"  Never seen! -.  He noticed that Prompto had tightly clamped his fist.

Prompto began to speak in a broken and painful voice: "Yes, I know because ... I am one of them.  Not exactly what I can say to people who have grown up in Lucis, but you are what I consider friends, a family ... and I hope that my birth does not change our relationship ...-.  He looked at Riku, who had a confused expression on his face.

Noctis exclaimed in a sweet tone: Whatever.  Who cares where you're born. "

Ignis added in a wise voice: "And there is someone who can express an opinion that will be shared by everyone."  Noctis nodded his head and pushed Riku towards Prompto.

Prompto looked at Riku and murmured in a broken voice: "Come here, Riku."

Riku approached Prompto and asked worried and confused: - Dad, what's going on? -.

Prompto took off his glove and showed his barcode to his son, who commented: - What a strange tattoo you have dad!  Completely different from that of Uncle Gladio.-.  He touched the tattoo with his hands curiously.

Prompto explained in a sad and painful tone: - It is not a tattoo ... it is a code that is applied when a MT is born.  I am one of them ... an imperial and a war machine ... -.  He looked away from his son for fear of his reaction.

Riku dropped the tattoo and focused his attention on Prompto's face and hair.  With his hands he touched every inch of Prompto's face and stopped to look at the scar and then touched the hair with his hands with the same care he had on his face.

Prompto looked confused Riku and the boy said in a shrill voice: - You are Papa Prompto!  No MT or war machine!  You are just my dad!  The father who protects me with his gun and who loves taking pictures and chocobos.  You're my dad! -.  He repeated that phrase several times.

Prompto could no longer hold back and burst into tears as he clutched Riku to his chest and murmured: "Thank you, Riku!  Thank you!-.

Noctis hugs Prompto and murmured after kissing Prompto's lips: "It's never important to you that I'm a prince and I do not care how or where you were born."  I kiss the scar and the forehead several times: - He has never established who you are for me.  You are the person I love and with whom I wanted to create a family and you are the person with whom I would like to spend the rest of my life.  You're this for me! -.  He took his hand with the tattoo and kissed it gently.

Prompto blushed in front of that scene and murmured: - Thank you, Noct ... -.  And he kissed him gently on the lips.

Gladio helped Ignis to bend near Prompto and commented: - You're a friend of ours!  Your origins do not change what we have done and built together.  He clapped lightly on Prompto's shoulder, causing him to stumble along with Noctis and Riku.

Ignis said as he joined the group hug: "And you must not be afraid of that tattoo or our reactions.  We know you well and never think to drive you away. "

Prompto lowered his head and murmured as he continued to cry and with great relief in the heart: - Thank you very much to everyone ... -.

And they remained embraced until Prompto finished crying before resuming their journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this fanfic is part of my project, choose a random word for the inktober and write a fanfic and like the other two Masses in Frammenti part 2 is part of the canon of this series. All fanfics, except time, are part of the canon of my alternative universe.


End file.
